


Dewdrop

by alexcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I can feel her still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dewdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Some days are simply very sad. For Sara.

DEWDROP

“I think about you every day, you know.”

No answer. 

“I miss you as much as I did then.” 

Still nothing. 

The early summer morning was bright and a little cool. It wasn’t yet late enough for the heat of the day before to last through the night. The world was a bright green today, the color it was before the summer heat dulled the grass. 

“It was a day like that you left, you know.”

Nothing. 

“I love you and I’ll love you forever. Do you know that?” 

I saw it, the sun shining off a tiny drop of water on a leaf in one of the oaks. It looked like the sparkle of a diamond in the light. I smiled and wiped the tear that fell down my cheek. 

“I’ll be there someday, when it’s time. You’ll wait for me, won’t you?” I whispered to the morning light. 

~end~


End file.
